Cosas que nunca cambian
by Hizashii
Summary: La vida ha cambiado y ella también, pero siempre hay constantes ¿no es así? Reto.


**Título:** Cosas que nunca cambian.**  
Fandom:** Twilight.**  
Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.**  
Claim:** Leah.**  
Rated: **K+ **  
Advertencias:** Nada, nadita. **  
Summary:**La vida ha cambiado y ella también, pero siempre hay constantes ¿no es así?  
**Notas:** Participa en el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del foro lol, (Palabra clave: Chocolate).

**

* * *

Cosas que nunca cambian.**

Cuando Leah tenía ocho años solía pasearse por las playas de La Push con vestidos rosas y coletas perfectamente peinadas; le gustaba lanzarse al agua y jugar al futbol con sus amigos del colegio, era la niña más divertida que alguno de ellos conociese; todos decían que si tuvieran que elegir a una chica para pasar un mes completo con ella solamente, la elegirían a ella. Era Leah: la popular, la tierna, la perfecta, la importante. Todos la querían y ella intentaba ser amable con todos; era la dulzura personificada.  
Además, Leah amaba el chocolate.

Cuando Leah tenía diez años solía ir a las playas con pequeños shorts y camisetas ligeras, llevaba el cabello corto y en puntas; le gustaba correr por la arena húmeda mientras los demás intentaban alcanzarla (pero ella era _tan_ rápida). Sam era el que siempre la alcanzaba, antes que los demás, y la tiraba en la arena (caían juntos, dando vueltas y riendo). Era Leah: la divertida, la especial, la ideal, la amiga de todos. Todos sabían que si querías hacerla feliz sólo necesitabas invitarla a la playa y regalarle una tableta de chocolate (pues, verás, le adoraba el chocolate).

Cuando Leah tenía doce años solía ir a la playa junto a Sam, el idiota de Paul y algunos chicos más de la clase; le encantaba hacer castillos de arena y hacer clavados al agua, era la mejor nadadora del grupo y siempre se encargaba de cuidar de los demás (nadie podía ganarle en una competencia). Sam era el que le hacía cosquillas en el mar a mitad de la competencia, pero nunca la vencía (ella siempre nada más rápido y con más estilo). Era Leah: la bonita, la atlética, la impecable (aunque se ensuciara más que ellos), la chica de la que Sam estaba enamorado. Todos sabían que si intentaban algo con ella, Sam los mataría; él estaba realmente embobado con ella y siempre la invitaba a comer helado (de chocolate, por supuesto).

Cuando Leah tenía quince años solía ir a la playa, al atardecer, junto a Sam; le encantaba ver el Sol desaparecer y que Sam la besara con dulzura y delicadeza, ella sólo podía pensar en que todo era perfecto y que entre besos el atardecer era mucho más espectacular (nadie podía arruinar ese momento). Sam era el que le decía todos los días lo mucho que la amaba, el que le contaba los planes para un futuro juntos y soñaba con tener una familia con ella. Era Leah: la hermosa, la enamorada, la sensual, la novia de Sam. Todos sabían que estaba totalmente prohibido mirarla o pensar en ella; ambos estaban profundamente enamorados (y, muchas veces, los encontraban en la pastelería comprando pastelitos de chocolate).

Cuando Leah tenía diecinueve años su mundo se derrumbó. Sam la dejó porque se había enamorado de su prima, de la noche a la mañana, y ella sintió que el mundo se le cayó a pedazos; su padre murió de un infarto y ahora era una infértil mujer lobo que tenía que aguantarse que todos leyeran sus pensamientos. La vida era una mierda, de las más asquerosas, y Leah no tenía duda alguna de ello. Era Leah: la amargada, la destrozada, la ilusa. Recuerda que la noche en que Sam la dejó, ahogó sus penas escuchando música depresiva y acabando con un envase de helado de chocolate industrial.

Ahora Leah tiene veinticuatro años y siente que, quizás, las heridas duelen menos. Pero, a veces, no puede evitar tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y recordar cómo fue su vida; el simple hecho de sentir el sabor de chocolate pegarse en su paladar la hace revivir todos los momentos (porque ella ha cambiado, ha dejado de ser la niña de antes, pero le sigue gustando el chocolate).


End file.
